


A serious investigation

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are great with kids; the search for a thief;, Canon Universe, Cute Kids, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: Alec was heading to his office when a noise caught his attention when he passed by the kitchen. It sounded like a grumble of miniature proportions and it was coming from under the table. He crouched down on one knee to peer under to find the source of the noise. He was caught by surprise when two little green eyes stared back at him.





	A serious investigation

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive. :) As per usual, I had this concept marinating in my docs and decided to attempt to add to the storyline. We know Malec is great with kids and I wanted a cute little story to show that. This is relatively angst free. Enjoy.

Alec was heading to his office when a noise caught his attention when he passed by the kitchen. It sounded like a grumble of miniature proportions and it was coming from under the table. He crouched down on one knee to peer under to find the source of the noise. He was caught by surprise when two little green eyes stared back at him. A little boy, no younger than five, he would guess, was lying on his stomach. He was staring at Alec suspiciously.

“Watcha doin down there?” Alec asked kindly, smiling at the boy.

“I'm imbestimagating.” He responded. It took all Alec’s willpower to not coo at the level of adorable in front of him.

“Oh. And what are you investigating?” Alec sat on the floor, crossed legged into a more comfortable position for this conversation.

“Someone stole my cookie.” The child brows creased seriously, his lower lip trembling against his emotions.

“I understand. This is a serious matter.” Alec removed all traces of humour despite it threatening to surface. He never expected this scenario when he woke up this morning. Magnus was going to love this.

“Uh huh.” The response was absent-minded, as the boy’s attention was all over the place, searching.

“Do you need any assistance?” He asked, finally gaining his full attention. He was met with a toothless boxy smile, his heart strings tugged.

“Yes please.” the boy jumped excitedly to his knees, crawling closer to Alec. He lowered his voice as if he was telling a secret. “The thief is very sneaky. I wanted to tell the head of the instatute.”

“Ah I see. And why didn't you report this to him?” Alec folded his arms across his chest, tapping a finger on his chin.

“My uncle said it was stupid and I would be wasting the boss’ time.” The boy looked down sadly and sighed.

“No crime is a waste of time.” Alec said, smiling when the little boy looked at him again in awe.

“That's what I said!” He jumped excitedly on his knees again. Alec couldn't help the laugh emitted from his lips. His phone vibrated in his pocket, alerting him back to the real world. He sighed, so much for a fun day.

“I will keep an extra eye out for your cookie thief.” He winking conspiringly at the boy, before standing again, dusting off his knees.

“Hey mister!” The boy stood up as well, his height barely reached Alec’s leg.

“Yes?”

“Can you help me meet the boss so I could tell him about my cookie? But don't tell my uncle, please.” He blinked at Alec, innocent eyes pleading. Alec only had one option. To give in.

“Sure, I can take you to him. What's your name?” He asked.

“Jackson Evermoon, sir.” The boy stood straight as he introduced himself.

“Great to meet you, Jackson. I'm Alec.” Alec stretched his hand out for Jackson to shake in greeting. His tiny hand completely engulfed in Alec’s.

“Thank you Mr. Alec.” He held Alec’s hand while he jumped, squealing in excitement.

“This way.” Alec held his hand to lead him to his office, occasionally stopping to wave at passing Shadowhunters, who also thought Jackson was the most charming Nephilim they've ever met.

Alec saw his head of security, Underhill walking towards them frantically. He gaze focused on the boy beside Alec.

“Jack! What are you doing?? I told you not to move from my desk.” He dropped to his knees to inspect Jackson, having not noticed Alec yet.

“Alec was taking me to see the boss.” Jackson swung the hand still clinging tightly in Alec’s.

“By the angel, I am extremely sorry for the inconvenience, boss. My nephew is convinced someone stole his cookie. I didn't know he would take it this seriously and cause you all this trouble.” he glanced at their hands, hanging his head and sighed.

“Wait, you're the boss?!” Jack gasped, eyes widen staring at Alec.

“Guilty as charged.” He smiled sheepishly.

“But… you're really cool and nice. I thought bosses were grumpy and old.” the little boy mumbled in confusion.

“Jackson!” Underhill chastised him, knocking him on the shoulder gently.

“It's okay, Underhill. Calm down. He didn't mean any harm.” Alec raised his hand to stop him from further argument.

“Listen Jackson, not all bosses are old and or grumpy. Some, like me, can be not so old and grumpy. Well, we can be grumpy sometimes.” He wiggled his eyebrows making the little boy giggle at his antics.

“You're really silly, Mr. Alec.”

“Why, thank you, Mr. Jackson” He laughed. “Now let's check the cameras and see who took your cookie.” He led Jack back to the camera room, Underhill trailing hesitantly behind them shaking his head.

“This entire situation is ridiculous and unnecessary.” He grumbled silently but loud enough for Alec to overhear.

Alec was about to respond when his phone rang in his pocket. He used his free hand to fish out the device, smiling when he saw the name on the screen. He answered immediately.

“Hey, babe.” He greeted Magnus.

“Hello Alexander, my love. I missed you this morning.” Magnus’ deep melodious voice like heaven on his ears.

“Miss you too. You were sleeping so peacefully, i didn't want to wake you. Did you eat your breakfast?” He was aware of the two pairs of eyes on him so he tried to mask his lovesick expression.

“I did. Waffles, my favourite. Thank you. It was delicious. Are you busy right now? It's almost lunchtime.” Alec already knew what Magnus was suggesting.

“Actually.” He began, chuckling at Magnus’ disappointed click of tongue on the other end of the line. “I have a serious investigation going on right now. Would you like to assist if you aren't busy? We might need the High Warlock’s expertise on the matter.”

“Ohh. Sounds intriguing. Is it serious?” Magnus enquire, slightly confused at Alec’s light tone compared to his heavy words.

“The most serious. We are on the hunt for a missing cookie. Can you meet us at the command centre? We are heading to the cameras now.” Alec asked.

“I am on my way.” He promised, changing and creating a portal to the command centre even before he ended the call with Alec.

Alec grinned broadly when the portal opened and out walked the love of his life. The last time Alec saw him, he was adorably snuggled to his pillow, his hair fanned out in every direction, his naturally beautiful face was bathed in a soft light peaking through the curtains. So soft and beautiful. This Magnus stood before them was the High Warlock. Impeccably dressed, expertly applied make up, professionally elegantly dressed, sexy as all hell.

Oh how lucky Alec felt to be able to witness the duality of Magnus Bane.

Magnus caught his husband's stare, winking at him as he approached them. “Good morning.” He greeted the adults before turning towards the young boy.

“Oh and who might you be, young shadowhunter?” He crouched down, balancing on his heels to speak to him.

“My name is Jackson Evermoon.” He could tell the boy was trying to be brave amongst his nervousness. Magnus admired the courage. He had to guess that this was the first time he was meeting a Downworlder, yet he remained polite.

“Ah. It is an honour to meet you Mr. Evermoon. I am known as Magnus Bane.” He waved his hand in a circular motion before giving a slight bow, blue rabbits emerged from his fingers to jump around the little boy playfully. Jackson giggled.

“I'm not Mr. Evermoon. That's my dad. I'm just Jackson. And you're really really cool.” He held his hand out for Magnus to shake.

“Duly noted and thank you very much, Jackson.” Magnus smiled, shaking the boy’s hand gently. “Are you the new shadowhunter on monitor duty?” He asked, without looking at the adults. He knew Alec’s attention was solely on him.

Jackson shook his head. “We're looking for a cookie thief. Someone stole my cookie.” He pouted. Magnus wanted to coo but he held himself back. This is a conversation he and Alec needed to have at home. Instead he gave his all towards the investigation.

“The worst kind of criminal. Who dares to steal someone's cookie?” Magnus gasped, his hand on his chest in outrage.

“I know!!” Jackson exclaimed, jumping up and down enthusiastically. “You and Mr. Alec are the coolest grownups I've met ever and ever.” He said when he calmed down. Magnus was about to thank him again when Underhill cleared his throat.

“All this is completely unnecessary, sir.” He said to Alec, sending an apologetic smile towards Magnus. “Jack, can you please cut this out and let’s go.” He grabbed the boy’s hand ready to lead him away.

Magnus eyed in suspiciously, his hands on his knees as he slowly stood. “You are acting rather peculiar in this situation, Andrew.” The other man’s eyes widen at being addressed.

“I don't know what you mean, Mr. Bane.” He gulped, avoiding eye contact.

“Hm.” Magnus crossing his arms across his chest, tapping his chin with his hand as he intently stared at Underhill. The other man squirmed under the Warlock's serious gaze, eyes darting everywhere across the room except in Magnus' direction. 

Jackson pulled on Alec’s pant leg to get his attention. “What's going on?” His gaze jumping between his uncle and Magnus.

“I believe we have found our first suspect.” Alec said to him. Magnus tapped his temple gesturing to Jack that Alec that was right.

"Let's view this footage shall we." Alec slide into Underhill's chair. He located the time stamp they needed. With Magnus and Jack looking over his shoulder, Alec pressed play.

The screen was blurry for a second, adjusting to the angle. The cookie was clearly seen atop the kitchen table. A couple shadowhunters passed through the kitchen. They even saw Izzy and Jace walk through to grab drinks from the refrigerator in the middle of a conversation. Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening.

Until they saw Underhill walk through the door. He was speaking on the phone. He stopped in front of the table. Clearly distracted by his phone call, he picked up the cookie and munched on it absently until it disappeared, all while still having his phone conversation. When the call ended, he pocketed his phone and walked out the door.

Three heads simultaneously turned to stare at the said man, standing behind them, the grown-ups knowingly but the child looked betrayed, his lower lip trembling while his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"You! You ate my cookie, Uncle Drew. How could you?" His sniffed, fighting the urge to cry in front of everyone.

"Alright." Underhill sighed. "I'm sorry. I skipped lunch and I honestly wasn't paying attention until after I ate it." He looked genuinely apologetic, stepping closer to hug his nephew.

"How about I buy you a whole pack of cookies?" He patted Jack's head affectionately.

The little boy's head shot up to stare at his uncle, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Promise?" He asked seriously.

Underhill laughed quietly under his breath. "Yes. I promise. How about we take our lunch now and I'll take you to the bakery and buy some?"

The boy jumped into his uncle's arms. "Thank you Uncle Drew. You're the best."

He then ran towards Alec and Magnus with the biggest and brightest grin on his face. "Uncle Drew is taking me to get cookies." And without warning, he hugged them across their legs, his little head stuck between their hips. "Thank you Mr. Alec and Mr. Magnus for helping me." 

When he released them, still grinning, he ran back to his uncle. He turned once to waved at them happily. 

Magnus and Alec stood watching the pair fondly as they exited the Institute in search of cookies.

"This was the cutest fun I've had in a while." Magnus said, breaking through their comfortable silence.

Alec nodded in agreement. "I wish all missions were like that." Another stretch of silence followed as both men were lost in thought.

"Do you want kids?!" They both shouted simultaneously at each other, starting themselves until they broke out in a fit of laughter, attracting the attention of a few Shadowhunters nearby. Everyone gave them a curious glance before resuming to their activities as normal.

Magnus cleared this throat. "How about we discuss this at lunch?" He suggested.

"I would love that." Fingers intertwined, they strolled to Alec's office, the door magically shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I get all comments for Capable of Feeling. I see them and read them. Thank you everyone. I am still working on the new chapter for it and hopefully it can be something we would all enjoy. :)


End file.
